


Forget

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries, but he breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

Jason lets the water hit him hard, burning his skin. He's tired and sore and he just wants to forget the last – very fucked up – day of his life.

He wants to forget the feeling of those wonderfully callused hands on him, touching him just the right way, like no one else ever has. He wants to forget those iridescent eyes watching him, staring beyond him to his core.

But he still hears that voice, still hears those moans. He still _feels_ George fucking Harrison's breath near his ear.

He leans his head against the wall, choking back a sob.


End file.
